The Machine Empire
"The Machine Empire is so powerful than even Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa have retreated, fearing for their very existance!" The Machine Empire was a massive race of mechanical beings, led by the Royal House of Gadgetry. The Royal House consisted of King Mondo and Queen Machina, their son Prince Sprocket, and their top servants, Klank and Orbus. Possessing countless Cogs, Quadra Fighters, and monsters, the Machine Empire was a force to reckon with, having already conquered an entire chain of galaxies before reaching Earth. It was when the Empire arrived on Earth that they finally encountered a foe capable of repelling their forces, the Power Rangers Zeo. Numerous monsters from the Empire perished at the Rangers' hands before King Mondo himself took to the battlefield and was destroyed by the Super Zeo MegaZord. It was during Mondo's absence that the Empire was led by Louie Kaboom, a renegade robot created by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Louie meant well, but squandered the Empire's forces, and was eventually overthrown by Mondo and Machina's eldest son, Prince Gasket, and his wife, Archerina. The two led the Machine Empire against the Zeo Rangers rather well, initiating a massive, all-out invasion on Angel Grove. After this invasion failed, King Mondo returned, causing Gasket and Archerina to flee. When the Royal House of Gadgetry were later destroyed by Rita and Zedd, the Machine Empire went into a period of inactivity, useless without the Royal House to lead it. The Royal House of Gadgetry was later rebuilt by forces unknown, and the Machine Empire served under command of Dark Specter, the Grand Monarch of Evil. When Dark Specter initiated his universal invasion, the Machine Empire invaded KO-35 and the Phantom Ranger's homeworld, conquering both planets and defeating the Kerovian rebels, the Phantom Ranger, and the Blue Senturion. When Zordon's energy wave struck these planets, the entire Machine Empire was destroyed, every member of it reduced to a pile of sand. Years later, the remnants of the Machine Empire, led by General Venjix, gathered on the moon to make a final strike against the Power Rangers and the Earth. Unearthing Zedd's Serpentera, they brought the massive Zord to full power, but were foiled by a team of ten Red Rangers. The other generals destroyed, General Venjix and Serpentera were destroyed by the Red Wildforce Ranger, permenantly ending the reign of the Machine Empire. Invasion Forces: Cogs Quadra Fighters Gear Ships Monsters: Staroid Silo Boohoo the Clown People Pitcher Digster Puppetman Leaky Faucet Jack-o-lantern monster Train monster Shower monster Traffic sign monster Pollenator Adrian Fortissimodo Mean Screen Mechanizer RoboCupid Defoliator Main Drain Punchabunch Mace Face Defector Drill Master Toy Boy Wrecking Ball Admiral Abominator Wolfbane Tarantabot Somnibot Hose Head Tough Tusks Stenchy Midas Hound Cruel Chrome Altor Protectron Nuklifier Mechaterpillar Cog Changer Filmography: "Power Rangers Zeo" (1996) "Power Rangers In Space" (1998) - "From Out Of Nowhere, Part I" "Power Rangers In Space" (1998) - "Countdown To Destruction, Part I" "Power Rangers In Space" (1998) - "Countdown To Destruction, Part II" "Power Rangers Wild Force" (2002) - "Forever Red" Category:1996 introductions Category:Villains